Vogue Me
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Our Korean rebel meets a model...


Vogue Me

--

Rating: M (for the language, smex, incest, rape and mentions of rape, anything else I'm missing)

Pairing: LeexHwoarang

Summary: Our Korean rebel meets a magazine model...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tekken Tag, 3, 4, and 5. I make nothing from this either.

Author's Note: What's up, peoples? How's it goin'?

I've been meaning to write in this fandom for quite a while, but I was always busy and couldn't think of anything to write. And my summer's dwindling before my very tired eyes, so I want to put up a few more things before it IS over. And to let ya know, this takes place after Tekken 4. I think Lee's supposed to be in his late 40s, but here he's gonna be like 23.

To throw in my two cents, there need to be so many more fics with Lee in them, and more HwoarangxJin.

VIVA YAOI! AND ENJOY!

--

SB

* * *

"Move your hips a little more to the left... yeah, that's great!"

CLICK!

The silver-haired man stood up from the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We done for today?" he asked, impatient to go home.

"No... I want one more of you with the whip."

He turned and growled at seeing his 'brother' Kazuya walk in the studio, smirking evilly.

Lee fixed the towel around his waist and grabbed the whip from the floor.

"Legs spread and mouth open," the black-haired man directed. "We received a lot of letters for the last shot."

Stifling a curse, Lee laid down as instructed and looked at the camera with lidded eyes.

CLICK! CLICK!

"Good. Now you can go."

Lee pushed his way past Kazuya and hurried to his changing room.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Lee was zipping up his vest when someone knocked on his door.

"Mr. Chaolan?"

He sighed. If Kazuya sent someone to get him to do a 'favor' for him, he was going to kill him.

"Come in."

The door opened and the model turned to see one of the camera guy's assistants.

"Um... I don't know if he told you, but Jack is retiring tomorrow and Mr. Mishima wanted me to introduce you to his replacement," the boy stammered nervously.

Lee could feel the migraine coming. Why couldn't he meet the guy tomorrow when he looked over his shots?

"Fine. Where is he?"

"Right here."

Lee blinked as a boy with bright orange hair leaned in his door frame.

"...Hwoarang."

"Lee," the Korean smirked. "Look forward to workin' with ya."

And with a wink, the fighter had disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Lee went home and went straight for his bedroom.

Damn, he thought he had gotten over the boy. He could've sworn he and Jin were together, and JIn was another model who worked in the same building. So that's why Hwoarang got a job there, right?

He groaned as he flopped on his bed, too tired to take a shower or take off his clothes before falling fast asleep.

Lee walked in his dressing room the next day to find a fishnet vest and leather pants with chains on his dresser. He was about to grab it and change but then his door swung open.

"Mornin'," Hwoarang grinned. "Wanna see your shots from yesterday?"

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

It was stifling, to say the least, to look at smutty pictures of himself with his secret obsession. It almost made the man wonder how Hwoarang really looked at him.

After a few 'keep it's and 're-shoot's, Hwo held up one of him in a revealing black silk robe.

"How 'bout this one?"

"I like that one. And Kazuya said to keep it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he took copies of all these shots," Hwoarang laughed. "Jin told me he's a perv."

Lee swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Do you two still go out?"

"Nah... broke it off not too long after he started workin' here..." the Korean threw his cigarette in the ashtray. "Lotta bad blood between him and his pops."

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't worry about it," the other dismissed it with a smirk. "Now let's get the day started."

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

_"Yes.. suck it right there..."_

_The boy closed his eyes and disgustedly continued his ministrations. A rough hand slid in his spiky hair and he shivered._

_"You're my dirty little slut..." the older man whispered, the words piercing the boy's heart. "And you're _mine_."_

"Hwoarang?"

The redhead blinked before grinning.

"Sorry, thinkin' about somethin' else. Now, assume the position."

Hearing those words nearly drove Lee off that cliff of no return, but remembering where he was and what he was doing, he simply took his pose.

Sitting halfway on a bed and pulling the zipper down on his vest, he stared at the camera.

And he could've sworn Hwoarang had winked before he saw the bright flash.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Before he knew it, the next edition of the magazine had been published.

_Boys Be Bunnies_, the #1 smutty mag for the rainbow teams all over the world.

Lee had been somewhat upset that he wasn't the cover boy for the month, but he had at least 6 pictures scattered through it.

Jin's Hansel shot had beaten his 'Sultry Businessman'. _Damn him..._

"Hey, did you hear?" Hwoarang shook him from the magazine. "Mag sold over 7 million copies in a day. New record."

"Really?"

"Yup," he exhaled his smoke. "Mail room's flooded, and quite a bit of it is about 'that hot silver-haired God with the whip', ya know?"

Lee chuckled and set the magazine down on the coffee table.

"So they're having a party tonight. At the editor's mansion."

The model cringed. He knew how the editor, one Heihachi Mishima, prized and fawned over his precious models, and he'd been out for him for quite a while.

Throw some free liquor and food in the mix, and it was like the rabbit hunter setting the big trap.

"Are you going?" Lee asked the redhead.

"If you go I'll go. Don't have anything else to do tonight."

"You got a suit?"

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Lee retied his tie for the eighth time. God, why was he getting so worked up about this??

True, Hwoarang was a free bachelor in the market, but that didn't mean he was looking for anyone.

But damn he was surely hoping.

"Yo, you still alive in there?"

Oh yeah... Hwoarang was in his living room.

He had mistakenly asked the fighter if he wanted to ride with him to the party, and to his surprise the boy accepted. Something about his bike was in the shop, he added too.

He had been in his living room for about twenty minutes, and Lee told him to help himself to the Jack Daniels in the cabinet while he finished getting dressed. So he had no clue what he was wearing.

_Hwoarang in a suit? That I'd like to see._

"Alright, I'm ready."

Walking out his room, he nearly tripped over his feet at the sight of the boy, leaning back lazily on his couch with the whiskey bottle in his hand.

Hair wildly tousled and in some black slacks and a silk shirt with his jacket on the arm rest.

"Geez, took long enough," the other grinned at him. "But I guess bein' a model has ya sensitive about how ya look."

Hmm, he hadn't noticed.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

The front door of the mansion looked so intimidating that Lee nearly asked Hwoarang if they could fuck the whole idea and leave.

But he had his pride to reconsider, and he really didn't want to explain to the other why he really wanted to leave.

"Please come in," the doorman bowed, opening the door and gesturing inside. "Everyone else is in the ballroom."

The two nodded and went inside.

"Damn, there's gotta be over 250 people in here..." Hwoarang mumbled, looking around.

Almost all the models and the entire staff were there, plus many other rich-looking guys with their boyfriends.

And it just so happened that all of Heihachi's servants and attendants were male as well. But the old man was no where to be seen.

Suddenly Lee was surrounded by a mob of people, men from professional modeling agencies and fans praising him on his pictures, and even some bachelors.

Trying to answer the flood of questions as best as he could, he noticed that Hwoarang had disappeared from his side.

_God, of all the times to disappear!_ he thought hastily.

"Welcome, my friends and co-workers," a deep voice boomed.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

The room suddenly went silent and everyone turned to the front of the room. Heihachi was standing in front of a microphone with a glass of something in his hand.

"It has been 5 years since this magazine was first published, and I am very proud to see that it has become one of the most popular magazines in the world."

Everyone politely applauded except for Lee.

"And after its release, this month's edition has made a such a startling sale in so little time that I had to celebrate." He raised his glass, "And so I thank everyone who has worked hard to bring _Boys Be Bunnies _ to where it is today, and also to all its faithful readers."

More applause and everyone toasted. Lee took the chance to slip out of the circle to go find Hwoarang.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

"Looking for your boyfriend?"

He resisted the urge to snarl as he turned to see Kazuya smirking at him.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But you're fucking him, aren't you? Or is he just another one of your little playthings?"

"What business is it of yours?" the model really did snarl. "I bend over backwards and pose naked for your fucking perverted magazine like a damn ragdoll, doesn't that make you happy? And just because you fuck someone doesn't mean there's any relationship behind it."

"Of course it makes me happy," the man grinned twistedly. "And Heihachi enjoys it even more. You know he's looking for you."

Just hearing the man's name made Lee shudder. How could he ever forget what the man used to do to him when he was younger?

"By the way, I see that Jin isn't following you like an obedient puppy for once."

Lee smirked as Kazuya growled.

"He's _mine, _ and I can do whatever the fuck I want to with him."

Then he turned and stormed off.

_I almost feel bad for how much that boy's suffered through...

* * *

_

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

"I thought you were mobbed."

Lee turned to see Hwoarang leaning against a pillar with a drink.

"I narrowly escaped during the toast. It's a little difficult trying to stay hidden around here."

"I bet. You got all the guys who masturbate while lookin' at your picture here in one place. Kinda creepy."

"Don't remind me," the silver-haired man chuckled. "Where'd you get your drink?"

"Bar's up front. Kind of a long line, though."

"My pretty face will surely let me skip my way through."

"Hell, flash a leg and I bet you'll get a free one!" the redhead laughed. Lee had to join him.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

As expected, everyone immediately recognized him and let him skip ahead of them, so he was at the front of the line in no time.

He just hadn't thought about Heihachi being the one person in front of him.

"Lee," the man seemed to purr. "I was looking for you."

"A lot of people swarmed me and I couldn't get away..." he said as calmly as he could, telling the bartender he wanted a shot of bourbon.

"Well, we need to talk."

"I left my date somewhere and I--"

"They can wait."

Grabbing Lee's wrist, Heihachi dragged him out of the ballroom and up the stairs.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Entering the older man's bedroom, Lee emptied his glass and quickly wished he had more to drink. The way Heihachi was looking at him was unnerving.

"There's more on the table," the man sipped his own glass.

_He's probably drunk... no telling how much he's had to drink since the toast..._

Lee suddenly blacked out at something hitting him hard on the back of his head.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

"Wake up."

He blinked as he tried to focus his vision, and then his eyes went wide. His hands were cuffed behind his back, his legs tied with rope and mouth gagged, and he was naked with the old man staring at him lecherously.

"I like doing this to you more than Kazuya..." Heihachi straddled his waist, his disgusting tongue slithering down his neck and hands roaming all over his body. "He's harder to tie down, and he's not as delicate as you are."

_Shit, somebody help me! Where the hell is Hwoarang when I need him??_

A calloused hand grabbed his manhood roughly and he clenched his eyes shut.

"And although Jin is quite the fuck, I still prefer you..."

"What the hell are you doin'?!"

Heihachi turned to see an angry Hwoarang at his door.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

"What the hell are you doing here, punk?" the old man spat. "This doesn't have anything to do with you."

Hwoarang growled as he threw a punch at Heihachi. The drunken man dodged it, but happened to catch the boy's hard kick with his face. Knocked out, he tumbled off the bed.

"Shit Lee, what the fuck did he do to you?"

Lee wanted to crawl in a hole and die. This was the last way he wanted the Korean to see him, tied, naked, and bound on Heihachi Mishima's bed.

"You okay?" he asked after pulling out his gag.

"Not particularly, but I'll manage. I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Gotcha. Let's get ya untied, then."

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Soon Lee was untied and redressed and hastily walking out the door with Hwoarang. He sighed in relief as he reached his car. His legs trembled and his vision blurred a little, but he had to get away from this place.

"That's a nasty bump on your head," the redhead murmured. "You sure you can drive?"

"No, my vision's getting fuzzy. Can you drive?"

"Haven't driven a car in a while, but I'll give it a shot."

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Hwoarang managed to drive them back to Lee's place after being reminded that a car was different from a motorcycle and he couldn't as easily weave his way through traffic.

"Don't mind if I spend the night do ya? I'd feel bad if I left ya hurt like this and you died or somethin'," Hwo asked, looking Lee in the eyes.

"It's fine. I think I need a little help walking anyway."

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Lee took out his keys and unlocked the door. Slowly the two made their way inside and to Lee's bedroom after locking it back.

"I take it the magazine was started from his younger boy fetish," Hwoarang lit a cigarette after sitting the other down on his bed.

"He used to do it to Kazuya and I all the time when we were younger," Lee admitted, taking Hwoarang's cig after a minute and taking a drag himself. Then he handed it back. "Especially tortured me after Kazuya got married and Jun got knocked up with Jin."

"Damn..."

"Then seeing how Kazuya was raped and thrown off cliffs all the time, he ended up doing the same to Jin. If I'm not mistaken, was that why you two broke up?"

"Yeah. I just happened to catch the two of them screwing on our bed. I had suspected he was cheatin' on me, but I didn't think he was sleepin' with his dad on the side."

Hwo exhaled again and ran a hand through his hair.

"But the thing was... he seemed so into it that I thought his dad didn't force him. Seemed to me like he was a willing participant, ya know? So with me thinkin' that, we didn't exactly break up on the best of terms."

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

"Sorry about it."

"No worries," Hwoarang shushed him. "Then Heihachi rented this place out for you?"

"After I got a little famous he kept trying to buy his way into my boxers. All that raping had me so messed up that I had quite a long string of one-night stands for a while. Kept trying to forget it, but the scars will always be there."

"Well I won't have you being depressed around me," the photographer stood and stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray.

Lee gave a little smile.

"Thanks for earlier, though. I think I need a shower to get that feeling off of me."

"I'm gonna get some ice for your head. And finish that bottle I was polishing before we left."

"Help yourself."

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Lee scrubbed and lathered his skin with soap, desperately trying not to think about what could have happened to him if Hwoarang hadn't come in. He was falling so hard for him, too.

"I've seen your body a lot, but it still makes me shiver when I see it..."

He shivered as lips played along his neck and the wash cloth was taken from his hands.

"Hwoarang..." was all Lee could murmur.

"I became a photographer because I'd heard that you were a model... I had to see you again after the Tournament..."

Lee's back was completely pressed against the fighter's chest, and his hands were toying with his hips.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Finally after so long had his dream come true. He loved how Hwoarang felt against him, so slick and hot.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, then tell me to stop..."

"_Don't_ stop," Lee murmured, cock growing hard. "I've wanted this for so long..."

"Really, baby? How long?"

Then Hwoarang's member was sliding between his ass cheeks and the words stuck in his throat.

"Too long," the man groaned as a hand pinched his nipple.

Hwoarang then swung him around to kiss him hard, water falling in cascades on their bodies.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Lee sighed in bliss as the redhead lapped at his cock. Looking up at him and sucking hard enough to make those dirty sounds that drove him crazy with need.

"S-shit... _ohhhh_ my Goood..." the model moaned, hips rocking into the hot mouth.

"You like that?" the Korean boy asked, brushing his lips all over the hot flesh. "Fuck, baby, keep talkin' to me."

"Fuck me.... I want it... y-you in me--oh fu-fuck!"

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Hwo kissed the head of his member before he turned Lee towards the wall. He grabbed the shower gel and coated three of his fingers before sliding one in. The boy grinned as Lee's hips pushed against him.

"Good?"

"More... give me more."

Hwoarang then slid in the next three fingers and moaned as the man above him nearly screamed.

He stroked his sweet spot and licked his lips when Lee started grinding on his fingers.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

Hwoarang soon found the little show too much and pulled his fingers out. Coating his cock, he pushed inside of the other balls-deep.

"You okay?" he asked, feeling Lee tremble a little.

"Y-yeah..."

Lee forced himself to relax and remind himself that it was the love of life inside him, no one else.

"I got you... it's me..." Hwo whispered soothingly, slowly feeling him relax.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

After Lee had relaxed, Hwoarang rocked in and out of him, his worry dissipating when he heard Lee moaning softly. The model was rocking with him and gasping for breath.

"Yes... right there, Hwoarang..." he murmured, feeling a hand flex on his hip.

Hwoarang leaned over to tongue his ear as his hips started to snap forward at a quicker pace. Lee took him in an over-the-shoulder kiss to keep from screaming.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

"Give it to me! Ahhh!" Lee gasped, liking that stinging feel of their flesh slapping together. Hwoarang was breathing hard against his neck, biting and licking his porcelain skin.

"Shit... 'm coming, Lee... I'm gonna..."

"_Inside me_..." the silver-haired man hissed.

And he was rewarded with a hard bite on the neck and a trickling warmth inside him.

Hwoarang's hand wrapped around his and stroked him quickly, kissing him deeply in the process.

Lee gasped his name and he felt his come dribble from the head of his cock.

* * *

***laVIVAluvVIVA.:

* * *

**

The two returned to washing each other, lazily kissing every now and then.

"Well, I'm certainly not depressed anymore," Lee grinned at Hwoarang.

Hwoarang kissed him again and rubbed his thumb over his lips.

"I'm glad," he winked.

* * *

All done! Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
